Ninjas, Welcome To The Lion City!
by Gl0ri0us
Summary: 8 Konoha ninjas are sent on an Vacation. Their destination? The Famous Lion City, Singapore of course! Both Neji and Tenten didn't have the courage to confess to each other. Will the Lion City give them the Courage? NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO  
Pairing: Neji x Ten , Sasu x Saku  
Possible Pairing Coming Up: NaruHina, ShikaIno**

**Summary:  
**Tsunade had decided to send Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata for a Vacation. Their Destination? Singapore, The famous Lion City of course. Neji wanted to confess to Tenten about his feelings towards her...vice versa. So...will the Courage from the Lion give both Neji and Tenten what they need...for their confessions?

**A/N: **Even though this story came up at random, I had to research alot to plot out the story. I am so ashame for not knowing my country enough. But still, this story is kinda like, introducing our countries' tourists' attractions and all for those who had never been to Singapore. I will also put in some local delicacies so be prepared . :) Anyway , my objective of writing this story is to introduce everyone, Singapore, my home . :D

**Warning*: **I had never been to Terminal's 3's Transit Hotel...so you can't blame me...for you know...and...I had never been out of country even to Malaysia so I don't know what is it like to be on a Plane so please do not hate me for that .

* * *

"I hope that the pilot knows how to land a plane." Tenten stated.

Neji was sitting right beside her, looking really calm.

"He is a qualified pilot." Neji sighed.

"Sorry. This is my first time on a plane and I am really nervous." Tenten apologised.

"This is also my first time on a plane and I am not shaking in fear like what you are doing now." Neji sighed.

"Well...I swear I won't board another plane anymore." Tenten whimpered.

"You will need to. To go back to Konoha." Neji sighed.

"Why are you sighing so much?" Tenten asked.

"Because...my teammate is hopeless." Neji replied.

Tenten scowled.

Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino were sent on a vacation to be rewarded for their hardworks in Konoha by Tsunade. Tsunade had arranged them to go to Singapore for a 1 month trip but their trip might be shorten if Konoha needs them. Their Hotels and their money given to them for the trip were provided by Tsunade herself. She is generous I must say.

"Sakura, calm down. The pilot knows what he's doing." Sasuke sighed as Sakura gripped his hand as it turned white. And since Sakura is his girlfriend, he couldn't just push her hands away.

"B-But e-even the mo-most ex-experienced pilot made mi-mistakes." Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke sighed. His hand might be numb for quite a while. Sasuke then placed his other hand onto Sakura to reassure her.

"You have your sit belts protecting you." Sasuke started.

"B-But...i-if we crash, s-sit belts won't be of any u-use." Sakura stammered.

Sasuke sighed once again. He had failed from saving his han from harm.

"Sakura. Just relax...like me..." Sasuke sighed. This time, Sasuke rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"How could you be so relax? This is my first time on a plane you know." Sakura asked.

"Hn. I guess I am natural." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura smiled.

Ever since Sasuke had came back from Orochimaru, Sakura and Naruto had been treating him as if he is something precious. As if...he might leave again.

"Come one Sakura. My hand. Is dying. Anyway, I will do whatever you want if you let go of my hand." Sasuke stated.

Sakura's eyes widen.

"I m-meant...forget it. Do you want me to make you shut up?" Sasuke growled.

Sakura blushed deep red.

"No thanks." She muttered before releasing Sasuke's hand.

* * *

"Ahh! So this is Singapore!" Naruto exclaimed. The 8 teenagers had gotten off the plane and claimed their luggage after that. Now, they had decided to first grab a bite before heading to their hotel.

"This place is really clean." Ino piped out.

"Well, according to this brochure, we are currently in Terminal 3 of Changi Airport. The newly built terminal." Tenten stated.

"Wow. A newly built terminal huh? This calls for an excursion!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe, shut up. You are creating echos." Sasuke stated.

The rest agreed.

"Wow. This is the only Airport with a Butterfly Garden!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Ah ha! There's also alot of shops selling all kinds of things here!" Tenten added.

Ino's eyes lit up.

"Tenten...You're gonna regret saying that." Shikamaru sighed.

Tenten looked confused.

"I am her teammate after all." Shikamaru reminded as he pointed to Ino who was busily looking at some bags.

Sakura immediately pulled Ino away from the shop and back to the group.

Neji took the brochure out of Tenten's hands and looked at it.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Te-" Naruto was about to retort until he saw Sakura...looking really pissed off.

"Come to think again. I rather not Neji." Naruto smiled nervously.

"Neji-Nii-San, why not visit the Butterfly Garden? Since we are in the Terminal it is located in." Hinata smiled.

Neji looked at everyone, asking for their opinions with their expressions.

Everyone nodded.

Neji nodded.

"According to the Map on the brochure...it's this way." Neji stated as he led the group in the direction of the Butterfly Garden.

Once they reached there, they were impressed. There were lots and lots of butterflies flying around the enclosed area!

A pink butterfly landed on Naruto's nose and then he sneezed, making everyone snicker.

* * *

"Where's our hotel anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hmm...let's see. Ah. Our hotel is a Transit hotel. It's Near The Ambassador Transit Lounge at Transit Mall North, Level 3." Neji stated.

He then led the group to the hotel and started to check them in once he reached the hotel.

Neji then came back with four keys.

"We have 8 people here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well...Lady Hokage only reserved 4 rooms for us." Neji replied.

"Granny Tsunade! What a stingy lady!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What did you say Na-ru-to?!" Sakura growled.

"On second thought, she is a very very generous woman." Naruto laughed nervously.

"So...who's with who?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I am not rooming with Him!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed at the same time, pointing at each other.

"Same here!" Ino and Sakura exclaimed as they pointed to each other.

"Well...since we are a couple, we are together." Sakura smiled as she clinged onto Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke nodded in agreement for the first time!

"Well, here's your key." Neji said as he handed them their key. The couple then left to find their room with their luggage.

"Well, I wanna go with Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled Hinata and her luggage with him, snatched one key away from Neji and walked to their room.

"Hmmm...troublesome..." Shikamaru yawned.

"Com'on Shikamaru!" Ino groaned as she dragged Shikamaru and his luggage along with her, after Neji handed her a key, to find their room.

"Well...guess...we are rooming together." Tenten smiled nervously.

Neji nodded. He had flushed light pink but Tenten was too busy blushing herself to notice. They picked up their luggage and left to find their room.

* * *

Well, this marks the end of my first chapter. :)  
I will try and update more on this story okay?  
No promises because I have another story to update too. :D  
I will try my very best though. :D

R & R


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO  
Pairing: Neji x Ten , Sasu x Saku  
Possible Pairing Coming Up: NaruHina, ShikaIno**

**Summary:  
**Tsunade had decided to send Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata for a Vacation. Their Destination? Singapore, The famous Lion City of course. Neji wanted to confess to Tenten about his feelings towards her...vice versa. So...will the Courage from the Lion give both Neji and Tenten what they need...for their confessions?

**A/N: **Hello . Thanks fr the reviews . I didn't expect to get any reviews at all . Oh well . xD Anw , Enjoy . :)

**Warning*: **I wanted the Gang to try out some Local dishes so I added a Hawker Centre near the Airport . Pls don't hate me fr that . :)

* * *

When Tenten and Neji had entered their Hotel room, they were shocked. There was only a bed for the two of them! Neji and Tenten kept quiet but blushed a little.

After the gang had finished unpacking their stuff, the sky had already turned dark. Neji looked at the time and it shows 8pm. Neji groaned. It has already been that late?!

Then, someone's stomach growled. It was Tenten's. Neji turned and looked at her while she blushed deep red.

"We had not eat since 11am in Ichiraku." Tenten explained.

Neji nodded. He himself too was hungry.

**'KNOCK KNOCK'**

"Who would be visiting us now?" Tenten asked. Neji shrugged and went to open the door.

Outside stood Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino.

"What are you 6 doing here?" Neji asked.

"Well, we're all starved so Ino had suggested that we should go and have our dinner." Sakura smiled.

"Where?" Tenten asked.

"A Fast Food Restuarant called McDonald's. It's near our hotel." Naruto answered.

"Eww...fast food? I rather not join you all." Tenten groaned.

"Well...since we are in Singapore...why not try some local dishes?" Hinata asked.

"There is a Hawker Centre nearby you know." Hinata added.

"What's a Hawker Centre?" Naruto asked.

"It is a place where there is alot of food." Hinata replied.

"Let's go then." Ino agreed. The rest nodded in agreement.

* * *

When the gang arrived at the Hawker Centrr they were speechless. Number one, it has electronic fans. Two, it has alot and alot of stores selling all kinds of food.

They found a table and sat down.

"Well..let's take a look around." Sakura suggested.

"One of us should stay so that our table won't be taken away. The person's roommate will order for him or her." Hinata said.

"I will stay. Ino, just buy me something less troublesome okay?" Shikamaru asked. Ino sighed and nodded.

Tenten looked around. There's something called Beehoon Crab. And what's Laksa anyway?

"Hey Neji." Tenten said as she nudged Neji.

"Hn?" Neji asked.

"What's a Laksa?" Tenten asked as she pointed to a picture labeled Laksa.

Neji's eyes widen. The orangey and reddy soup had made him flinched. Whatever it is, it looked really really spicy.

"I don't know." Neji replied and immediately walked away.

Tenten shook her head. Neji always avoid whatever's spicy.

Tenten walked up to the Shop owner and asked, "Uncle, may I know what's a Laksa? I am a tourist and I am not really sure about the food here. But I really wanna try some Local delicacies." Tenten explained. The shop owner smiled.

"Ahh...a tourist who loves food I see. Well, Laksa is a bowl of noodles soaked in some curry. If you wanna taste Singapore's Local dishes, you wouldn't wanna miss this out." The shop ownder replied.

Tenten's eyes widen.

"Well...you see...I can't really...eat something that's too spicy." Tenten sighed.

"I see...well, you can choose the level of spiciness of the laksa." The shop owner replied.

"Really?" Tenten asked not believing her luck. The shop owner nodded his head.

"Well, give me a bowl of Laksa which is not really spicy but a little bit is just right." Tenten smiled.

"A bowl of Laksa coming right up! Where are you sitting miss?" The shop owner asked again.

"There!" Tenten smiled as she pointed to the table where Shikamaru is.

The shop owner nodded and Tenten went back to the table.

"Where's your food?" Shikamaru asked.

"It will be ready soon. Anyway, what are you eating?" Tenten asked.

"Well, Ino's ordering some minced pork noodles there. And she is ordering one for me too." Shikamaru explained.

"Minced pork noodles?" Tenten asked as if it was some kind of Alien food.

"Hot steaming noodles! Beware! Move it!" Ino exclaimed as she settled a tray on the table with two bowls of steaming hot noodles on it. There were Minced pork, fishcakes, fishballs, dumplings and mushrooms on the noodles in both bowls.

"What a wide spread!" Tenten squealed.

"I didn't know that it also have a small bowl of soup." Ino smiled as she pointed to two small bowls of soup, near the corner of the tray.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"I have to drink soup too? I thought I did say that I want something not so troublesome you woman?!" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, there isn't anything here that is 'not so troublesome' Shikamaru. Lazy ass. You even groan when you have to drink just a few more mouthful of soup." Ino replied while she shook her head. After getting everything off the tray, Ino returned the tray and went back to her seat.

"Miss? This is your bowl of Laksa. Enjoy." The same shop owner who had served Tenten just now smiled and placed the bowl of Laksa in front of Tenten.

"How much is it?" Tenten asked.

"That would be $2.50." The Shop owner smiled. Tenten handed him the money and tucked in.

"Mmmm..." Tenten smiled after swallowing a mouthful of noddles.

"How is it Tenten? Is it very spicy?" Ino asked.

Tenten shook her head.

"The spiciness was just right. How about your noddles Ino?" Tenten asked.

"Well, one word. Impressive." Ino smiled.

"You bought that Spicy thing?" Neji asked as he placed his food on the table, just right beside Tenten.

"Uh-huh. What did you buy?" Tenten asked.

"Porridge. Century Egg Porridge." Neji stated as he sat down. He picked up the spoon and started to stir the porridge with it. He then scooped some porridge up with he spoon and nibbled, the content on the spoon, slowly. Neji's eyes lit up and smiled! Tenten's eyes widen. Ino's jaws dropped. Shikamaru stared at Neji. Did Neji...just...smiled?!

"What?" Neji asked when he noticed his three comrades' reaction after he nibbled abit of porridge from the spoon.

"Were...were you smiling?!" Tenten asked in disbelief. Neji frowned.

"Can't I?" Neji asked.

"Sure. You can...it's just...you know...weird? Since I don't always see you-" Tenten replied but was stopped by Neji. Neji pushed the spoon with the porridge on it into Tenten's mouth. Tenten's eyes widen. Her eyes...were like...they could pop out of the sockets any moment. Ino's jaws couldn't drop any lower since it had already reached the ground. Shikamaru had actually fallen off his chair. Sakura who was walking towards the table saw the incident anf she almost dropped her food. Sasuke was as collected as ever when he saw what Neji had did but...he smirked a little. Naruto was frozen in shock. Hinata almost fainted. Did Neji...just used his spoon...and shared his food...with Tenten...a female...by...stuffing the spoon into her mouth...like he was...her boyfriend or something?! Okay...this world is turning upside down.

"Okay, time to wake up. Knock knock." Naruto stated worriedly as he knocked his head three times but nothing happened. He wasn't dreaming! Neji Hyuga, the cold and emotionless...destiny freak...was...showing his...soft side?!

Neji then realised what he had done and started blushing deep red. Tenten too was blushing really red. Maybe, you could even fry an egg with Tenten's steaming red face.

"What?! Why is everyone looking at me like that?!" Neji asked. He was referring to the gang. The rest of the people in the Hawker centre were too busy with their food and stuff to notice anything.

Tenten took out the spoon from her mouth, after removing the porridge from its top by eating it, and handed it back to Neji without a word.

The rest of the gang sat down around the table and they wasn't even caring if they were hungry or not. They were shocked...after what Neji did.

"What?! I was just sharing some...tasty food with a good friend. The porridge is nice you know." Neji made up an excuse.

"Yeahhhh...sharing a reaaaaal niceeeeee porridge with a...'good' friend." Naruto snickered. Neji glared and that had shut his mouth up.

"Com'on, let's dig in!" Sakura smiled as she changed the subject to save Neji and Tenten from any...further embarassment.

"What's that?" Tenten asked as she pointed to the plate filled with eggs and cube-liked radish in front of Naruto.

"This? The chef told me that it is called a Carrot cake. The dish is fried with rice flour and radish, which is some kinda white carrot, together with soy sauce, eggs, garlic and pickled radish. Carrot cakes has two kinds of version, the black and the white one. The black one has sweet sauce mixed with the ingredients while frying while the white one doesn't. I am now having the white one." Naruto added.

"Wow. This is weird." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"I must be dreaming. Naruto had remembered memorised alot of things! Must be some 'miracles'!" Sasuke smirked.

"TEME! I KNOW AN INSULT WHEN I HEAR ONE!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It is an insult." Sasuke stated.

"Calm down guys." Sakura sighed.

"N-Naruto-Kun, calm down. Teammates shouldn't be fighting." Hinata stuttered.

Naruto sighed and nodded. Sasuke just 'hn'ed.

"What's that?" Sakura asked when she noticed what Sasuke was eating.

"It's called Rojak, a local kind of salad. It is served with fruits and vegetable and Chinese doughnut which are cut into pieces; mixed with thick prawn paste and toppled with peanuts." Sasuke explained. Sakura and the rest nodded. The plate of Rojak in front of Sasuke looks really appetizing.

"Hinata, what's that thing you're eating?" Naruto asked.

"This is called Char Kway Teow. A mixture of white and yellow noodles fried with dark sweet sauce, bean sprouts, fish cake, vegetable and clams." Hinata explained.

"Ohh...it smelt good." Naruto smiled.

Hinata nodded and continued eating.

"What are you eating then Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"This? Oh, this is Roti Prata. Roti Prata comes from South India. It is a type of Indian pancake made of flour. It comes with a variation of fillings including egg, cheese, banana, onions, meat or even topped off with a scoop of ice cream. It is always served with hot curry gravy but I prefer sugar though. I am currently tasting an Egg Prata and a Plain one." Sakura explained.

Sasuke nodded. That might make a good breakfast for everyone.

"Wow...Singapore's delicacies comes from all races." Tenten piped out.

"A multi racial country eh? Very interesting." Sasuke smirked. The rest nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the gang had finished their dinner, they left the Hawker Centre and went back to their Hotel. They had decided to discuss about where they should visit tomorrow. They would first meet each other at the Entrance of the Hotel. And then, they would decide where they would head to. And they were eat out instead of eating in the hotel. They had decided to meet at 9am sharp.

Neji and Tenten each took a turn to take a shower and brushing their teeth before going to bed.

"Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Ya?" Tenten asked.

"I-I'm sorry...about the spoon incident." Neji sighed.

"Nah...that's okay. Anyway, let's rest now. We have a big day tomorrow." Tenten smiled. Neji nodded quietly and turned away from Tenten and the both of them...fell asleep, each with a smile on their faces.

* * *

*Phew* !  
Chapter 2 is up! :)  
Anyway , I hoped that you had all learnt more about Singapore's local dishes but I am not finished with them yet. There are still some more delicacies I had yet to mention so stay tune . :D

R & R


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO  
Pairing: Neji x Ten , Sasu x Saku  
Possible Pairing Coming Up: NaruHina, ShikaIno**

**Summary:  
**Tsunade had decided to send Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata for a Vacation. Their Destination? Singapore, The famous Lion City of course. Neji wanted to confess to Tenten about his feelings towards her...vice versa. So...will the Courage from the Lion give both Neji and Tenten what they need...for their confessions?

**A/N: **Hey ya' all ! :) Do help me vote on whether I should write a sequel for my 1st fic . :) And anyway , thanks fr all the reviews . I really appreciate it . :D And I might not be updating for about a week or two because .. I am graduating and .. I wanna spend more time with my buds . So Sorry bout that coz .. I have less than 12 days with themm and I really wanna treasure the time we had left . Anyway , one of you Emailed and and wanted LeeTen , NejiSaku instead of my current pairings . My ans is , Absolutely NOT ! I DISLIKE LEETEN (Sry to all LeeTen fans) and Neji Saku ! So dun even bother asking . And I believe that my reviewers hate them too .. why not see their .. reaction to LeeTen and NejiSaku ?

**Warning*: **There are some extra added shops.

* * *

Tenten yawned and pushed herself to sit up on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Neji was still asleep. He was still on his stomach! Which was funny to Tenten of course. But, she blushed almost immediately. She had never slept like that with Neji before. Well, she had slept with Neji before a couple of times on missions and those times aren't embarassing at all but this time, she felt different.

Tenten giggled softly and slowly pushed herself out of the bed and into the bathroom.

Neji's right eye popped open.

_"That was close.." _Neji thought. Neji had actually woke up earlier than Tenten and had spied on her while she slept. But when he saw her moving her hand, he immediately but slowly and quietly laid down and pretended to be asleep. Neji sighed softly after Tenten left. That was damn close. He was almost discovered. Then, Neji suddenly felt a kind of fear that had never been revealed inside of him before. The fear was...why was he doing all this things? Spying and stuff? Was he...no...he can't be...can he?

Neji shook his head while smirking. That wouldn't be possible...

"NEJI?!" Tenten exclaimed. Neji snapped out of his 'day dreams' and let out a yell.

"Tenten? Why had you scared me like that?" Neji asked.

"Me? You are the one hwo was scaring me...why had you...been staring into space? And shaking you head while smirking? Could it be? You...you are consuming...drugs?!" Tenten exclaimed. Neji shook his head. And that's his sparring partner and his friend and his lover. Hold on a minute...did he just call Tenten a lover?

"Neji? Are you okay? You looked pale." Tenten asked.

Neji nodded his head while asking himself why had he called Tenten...his...his...l-o-v-e-r. It was just so plain weird.

"Neji? Are you sure you're okay?" Tenten asked worriedly. Neji nodded and sighed.

"Stop looking at me like that. And I am going to the bathroom now." Neji sighed as he pushed Tenten a little to get out of the room.

When Neji was inside the toilet, he sighed. That was weird, he had day dreamt. And spaced out. And was caught red-handed...

Neji sighed before taking off his clothes and went into the bathtub.

* * *

Tenten sighed. What's with Neji today? First, he spaced out. Second, he looked pale. Third, he was doing weird actions. Fourth, he was too 'into' his daydreams that he did not notice her...talking to him...

Hmmm...something's not right...not right about Neji that is...

But...now's not the time to think and stress herself out so Tenten decided to let this matter rest until...until maybe Neji...did those silly things again.

Tenten then continued to wait for Neji to come out of the bathroom so that they could finally go and meet their comrades.

Tenten looked at her watch, 8.45am. Only 15 minutes left...

Tenten stood up and went over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"What is it?" Neji asked from inside the bathroom.

"You have about 10 minutes more. We need 5 minutes to walk down." Tenten yelled.

"Okay." Neji replied.

Tenten then went to get her slingbag and packed whatever she needed inside and smiled. Today is gonna be perfect! She will be able to finally enjoy the vacation!

* * *

After the Neji had finished his bath, changed and packed his bag in a hurry, Tenten and Neji left the room and met up with the gang.

"Hey Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed. Tenten nodded.

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

There goes the usual greetings of Neji and Sasuke.

"Hi Neji!" Naruto exclaimed. Neji nodded at him.

"Okay gang, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"If you haven't notice, we had not decide on where to go Naruto." Sakura stated. Naruto blushed deep red and stopped dead in his tracks.

He rubbed his neck and apologised.

"Hmm...first, we should decide what to do today..." Neji stated.

"Shopping?!" Ino exclaimed.

"No!" Everyone exclaimed.

Ino pouted. "Why not?" She asked.

"I will only take an hour!" Ino added sweetly.

"No, your 'An hour' will turn into a day." Sakura replied bluntly.

Ino scowled.

"Anymore suggestions?" Neji asked.

"Troublesome...why not just stay in the hotel and sleep? That would be less troublesome than exploring Singapore." Shikamaru yawned.

"Lazy Ass!" Ino exclaimed as she hit Shikamaru on the head.

Shikamaru rubbed the bruise Ino had given him and sighed.

"Hmmm...how about the Singapore Zoo?" Tenten suggested. **(A/N: The 1st place I had thought of was the Zoo because I just went there a few days ago with my buds . It was such a wonderful and full-of-craps day .)**

Neji looked around to see if anyone object but everyone nodded their head.

"Then, Singapore Zoo it is." Neji stated.

"How are you gonna get there?" Naruto asked.

"By a cab you dumbass!" Sakura scowled before walking out of the hotel to hail two cabs.

When both cabs arrived, Sakura and Sasuke and Neji and Tenten decided to share the first one while the rest would go to the second one.

* * *

After reaching the Zoo, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji and Tenten had to wait outside the entrance for the rest of their comrades to arrive. Tenten decided to help the 8 of them to buy their admission tickets first.

Once the rest arrived, Tenten went back to join the group after buying the tickets. Tenten then started to hand out the tickets.

"Alright! Let's head in!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up dobe. The Zoo had been really quiet until you broke the silence." Sasuke stated.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Te-" Naruto didn't get to finish what he was about to say because Sakura was glaring at him as if he was a small little lamb while she's a big ferocious Lioness.

Naruto laughed nervously and immediately ran behind Hinata and shivered. Sakura sighed and said,

"If you two would just stop fighting, I wouldn't need to be fierce."

Naruto just pouted and Sasuke just 'hn'ed.

As the gang entered the 'Enter only with ticket' area after giving the ticket collector their tickets, they started to hear the monkeys.

"Aww! I wanna see the monkeys! Not hear them!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

Sasuke smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't need to come to the Zoo to see a monkey because...there's a blonde one in frnot of me." Sasuke stated. The rest snickered. Naruto frowned for a minute to see why were the gang snickering but then he finally realised the monkey Sasuke was talking about...was him!

"You teme!"

Sakura gave Sasuke and Naruto a 'Stop that at once or suffer the consequences' look and Naruto quieten down.

"Let's go in further." Shikamaru stated.

* * *

Hey All Reviewers !! :) I wanna hear about all your opinions about LeeTen and NejiSaku . Do you think I should change the pairings ? 0.0

**Q/A:**

**Am I a Singaporean?  
**_`Yupp , I sure am . :D_

**Do I live in Singapore?  
**_`Yeahh ._

**What's my Age?  
**_`Lyk I had said , I am a Pri6 Pupil , which means , I am a 12 year old . I know I am underage but don't worry , I don't anyhow write Junk Stories just because of my age ._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO  
Pairing: Neji x Ten , Sasu x Saku  
Possible Pairing Coming Up: NaruHina, ShikaIno**

**Summary:  
**Tsunade had decided to send Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata for a Vacation. Their Destination? Singapore, The famous Lion City of course. Neji wanted to confess to Tenten about his feelings towards her...vice versa. So...will the Courage from the Lion give both Neji and Tenten what they need...for their confessions?

**A/N: **Hello all . I just realised that I had quoted a Singlish . One of my reviewer quoted it out and I was .. ermm .. lyk omg ? Haha . Anw , back on track to the story . Thanks fr the reviews too . :)

**Warning*: **I had researched on the Feeding times of the animals so the times are all CORRECT . :)

* * *

When the gang reached the fragile forest, they manage to plead the staff to let them go behind the scenes. **(A/N: Uh-huh . I went behind the scenes and I was shrieking lyk some mad woman when I entered the buttefly area . You know , I am scared of bugs and all my classmates all asked me to shut up . Blehh .)**

"Welcome to insect breeding room." The staff announced.

Naruto smirked. He is gonna scare Sasuke to death this time! He will -

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto shrieked when he saw alot and alot of Stick insects inside a closed tank in the room. Naruto immediately ran behind Hinata but when he turned behind, he saw alot of spiders inside another closed tank in the room. Naruto then turned to Neji, wanting to hide behind him but Neji was too busy looking at a Rhino Bettle.

Naruto immediately ran behind Shikamaru but when he approached Shikamaru, he was just standing in front of a Giant Caterpillar tank!

"AHHHH! GET ME OUTTA HERE! IT'S SO SCARY! IT'S SO CREEPY! THEY ARE GONNA EAT ME!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto ran around in circles in all directions. But no matter where he look, there only...insects, insects and INSECTS!

"Sir, if you cannot keep quiet, I would have to drive you and your buddies out of here." The staff sighed.

Sasuke immediately grabbed Naruto by his collar and Sakura hit him by his head.

"OWWW!!" Naruto yelled in pain.

"Shut up dobe! We don't want you spoiling our day." Sasuke hissed softly.

Naruto pouted.

"Come o-on Na-Naruto-kun, you don't n-need to be sc-scare. They are just insects. A-And we are bigger than them in s-size." Hinata comforted Naruto.

Naruto grinned widely at Hinata and nodded behind hugging her and thanked her. But...it was just too much for Hinata thought...because...she fainted.

"NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COUSIN?!" Neji growled.

"Sir...please be quiet." The staff warned.

"For all I care! He made my cousin faint and he will pay!" Neji growled, glaring at the staff.

The staff immediately backed away.

Then, someone tapped on Neji's shoulder. Neji turned and saw Tenten looking at him calmly.

"What is it Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Err...Neji. I don't think you would need to keep Naruto quiet because...you would just need to stop the staff from driving us out." Tenten smiled.

Neji tapped his chin and nodded.

"What a great idea." Naruto piped out.

"But...he still will pay for making my cousin faint." Neji scowled.

"But Neji. Give Naruto a break! Why are you always picking on me?" Tenten asked. Naruto was suddenly really really relieved. At least Tenten had shown him some sympathy. If it was someone who could cool Neji down, it would be Tenten.

Neji's frown deepen. Why had Tenten _helped_ Naruto? Had she fallen for...him? Nah...he was just thinking too much. Maybe Tenten's just tired of him picking on Naruto. Ahh, that must be it. That must be it.

"Okay...I will let you go...for now. Wake my cousin up. We are leaving this Insect room." Neji ordered and looked at the staff with a glare. The staff immediately gulped and nodded and led the gang out after Hinata woke up.

* * *

"Where are we heading for now? We had been walking for HOURS!!" Naruto groaned.

"Naruto, we had only been walking for 15 minutes and we are heading for The Australia Outback." Sakura sighed.

"Where's that and what's that?" Naruto asked.

"Neji is leading us there now and the Australia Outback is where the Zoo showcase the rugged beauty of Down Under." Tenten explained.

"Ohh...HEY NEJI?! DO YOU KNOW THE WAY?! ARE WE LOST?! WHAT IF WE ARE?! WILL WE EVER BE FOUND?!" Naruto shouted.

Angry veins popped out of everyone's forehead, even in Hinata's.

"No Naruto, we are not lost. And I believe Neji knows the way and there is no What if and we will be found even if we are lost because there is alot of visitors here around us and they are getting the impression of us being crazy." Ino scowled.

"Ohh." Naruto muttered before zipping his mouth because the whole gang, including Hinata, was glaring at him.

Once they reached the Australia Outback, all the girls in the gang squealed in delight. They saw a few Kangaroos hopping around with their babies inside their pouches.

"They are so cute!" Tenten squealed.

"Uh-huh!" Ino agreed.

Then, a female Zookeeper went up to Tenten and smiled.

"Hello there Miss. Would you like to buy some food on the spot to feed the Kangaroos? It is now 11am and it is the time visitors are allowed to buy food on spot to feed them." The Zookeeper smiled.

"Can I?!" Tenten exclaimed. The Zookeeper nodded.

"Can we feed them too?" The rest of the girls asked. Shikamaru sighed. This is gonna be a long long day.

"Yes." The Zookeeper replied with a grin and told them the price of the food for the Kangaroo and the girls handed her the money. The Zookeeper then handed the girls the food and Tenten looked around.

She was looking for a Kangaroo with a baby in its pouch. When she spotted one, she imediately went up to it and offered it some food. The kangaroo hesitated but tucked in when it realised there was nothing wrong with it when it saw the rest of the girls feeding other kangaroos.

Tenten patted the Kangaroo Baby's head and smiled.

"You are pretty cute." Tenten smiled.

Neji looked at Tenten. She was beautiful when she smiled. Neji smiled faintly.

Sasuke smirked when he noticed that and said out loud,

"Neji...I don't know what you are doing but Tenten would really feel uncomfortable if you keep staring at her like that."

Neji scowled. Tenten looked up and saw Neji looking at her. She blushed deep red. Damn you Sasuke.

After the girls had finished feeding the kangaroos, they went to a basin beside the enclosure and washed their hands. Then, they decided to head over to the Reptile Garden.

* * *

After they had arrived at the reptile garden, Sasuke smirked. This was his paradise once.

Sakura noticed and sighed. Sasuke was still thinking of the time-

"Eep!" Sakura jumped when Naruto crept up on her. Sakura frowned. Sasuke glared.

"What? Why are both of you so tensed?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up dobe. Let's go Sakura." Sasuke said as he took Sakura's hand and walked near Neji and Tenten.

Naruto scratched his head and shrugged.

Tenten was practically shaking when she saw all kinds of cobras.

Neji noticed this and smirked.

"Hey Ten. Why are you shaking? I thought you aren't afraid of...anything?" Neji teased.

"I-I'm not sh-shaking...wh-who sa-says I a-am." Tenten retorted.

"Riiight. And that 'fear' I saw in your eyes was just some bravery thing." Neji smirked.

Tenten scowled but was still shaking. She was afraid of the snakes. What if...what if it was like what happened in Harry Potter? What if the glass disappeared like the one in Harry Potter?!

Neji patted her back and smiled faintly.

"Don't worry. You won't get hurt as long as I am here." Neji smiled.

Tenten nodded but took a few moments to register what Neji had said. Did he just indirectly said that he was gonna protect her?

Neji was thrilled and amused by what he had said. He had just indirectly told Tenten that he would protect her no matter what happen.

What mess had he gotten himself into?!

* * *

Well , sorry fr the short chapter . And . The Zoo trip hadn't end here yet ! There are still the elephants and lions and many many more animals so stay tune !  
Will update **ASAP** !

R & R


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO  
Pairing: Neji x Ten , Sasu x Saku  
Possible Pairing Coming Up: NaruHina, ShikaIno**

**Summary:  
**Tsunade had decided to send Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata for a Vacation. Their Destination? Singapore, The famous Lion City of course. Neji wanted to confess to Tenten about his feelings towards her...vice versa. So...will the Courage from the Lion give both Neji and Tenten what they need...for their confessions?

**A/N: **Yo ! :) Addicted to Maplestory , Audition , Facebook and Blog . xD So dint get enough time to update but I had updated ASAP . :) Thanks fr the reviews . And Temari Hyuga , I'm not gettin my results backk till bout 26 November , and yes to everyone , this year's PSLE is difficult . :D So all Sec 1s and Primary 5s should be relieved that you are all not in our shoes . :)

**Warning*: **I had researched on the Feeding times of the animals so the times are all CORRECT . :)

* * *

"Com'on! We should go and see the White tigers!" Naruto groaned.

"Naruto, how many times do you want us to say? We are not going to the White Tiger Section until we had visited the Polar bears!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Calm down Sakura." Sasuke stated. Sakura nodded.

"Aww com'on Neji! You know that the White Tigers are cool right?" Naruto groaned.

Neji glared.

"Naruto, I think you shouldn't get on Neji's nerve. Unless you wanna get beaten up." Tenten warned. Neji scowled. Why was Tenten so concern? About Naruto?!

"Yeah, I guess. Since both Teme and Neji are ice cubes, I bet that they wanna associate with the Polar Bears and ask them if they have any room for them to live since they aren't scare of the coldness since they are already ice cubes." Naruto mumbled.

Neji and Sasuke's right eye twitched. So did Sakura's.

Tenten immediately blocked Naruto from them.

"Don't you three be bullies." Tenten warned. Sasuke and Sakura raised their eyebrows. And they suddenly stiffen. Uh-oh. Neji isn't gonna like Tenten standing up for...Naruto.

They turned and shure enough, Neji was fuming mad.

"Why did you keep standing up from him?" Neji spat.

"Well..." Tenten stuttered.

"Neji-nii-san, please don't be mad at Tenten-chan. She was just doing me a favor to keep Naruto away from bashes." Hinata piped out without stammering.

Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Hinata...did you just spoke without...you know...stutter?" Sakura asked.

Hinata eyes widen.

"Oh my god Hinata! You really are brave when it comes to Naruto aren't you?" Ino teased.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Com'on guys. We aren't gonna get anywhere if we kept on arguing." Tenten sighed as she rubbed her temples. Neji felt guilty. He had doubt Tenten. The only female he had trusted ever since they had been teammates. When he thought he had been betrayed by her, she was actually helping his cousin.

"Hn." Neji said before walking in the direction of the Polar Bears' section.

Tenten shook her head and followed closely behide As emotionless as ever.

"Let's go Sakura." Sasuke stated before following Neji and Tenten.

Sakura nodded as Sasuke held her hand and they walked together.

"Com'on Shikamaru, stop being lazy for once." Ino sighed before grabbing Shikamaru's wrist and run on ahead.

"Hey! Hey! Ino!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Com'on!" Ino exclaimed.

"Noisy woman." Neji stated together with Sasuke. Sakura and Tenten sweatdropped.

When the gang reached the Polar Bear section, Naruto was the first to...scream.

"AHHHHH! HINATA! DON'T YOU THINK THAT THAT POLAR BEAR LOOKS LIKE TEME'S FUTURE MUM?!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he pointed to the Polar Bear on the left.

"But-"

"AHHHHH! HINATA! DON'T YOU THINK THAT THAT POLAR BEAR LOOKS LIKE TEME'S FUTURE DAD?!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly again but this time, he pointed to the Polar Bear on the right.

Then, someone tapped on Naruto's shoulder.

He turned and saw a friendly looking Female Zookeeper. **(A/N: Hehe. Did you all just realise that almost all Zookeepers are females? I dunno...I just can't trust boys to handle these kinda things or those cute little animals we seen today might not even exist at all...No offense to all boys out there xD)**

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I am sorry sir. I heard that you say the one on the left was a female and the one on the right is a male, am I right?" She asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Apparently Sir, I am sorry to disappoint you but you are wrong. The one on the left is Seth, a Male while the one on the right is Suzie, a female. So the male cannot be...Sasuke's Mum whoever he is, and the female cannot be Sasuke's Dad like I said, whoever he is." The Zookeeper smiled.

Sasuke snickered.

"Well Miss Zookeeper, Sasuke Teme was the one who said he wanna live with those two!" Naruto lied. Sasuke glared.

"Is that it? Is that Sasuke Teme...you know...a Polar Bear? If not, he wouldn't be allowed inside." The Zookeeper smiled.

"Well...he isn't a Polar Bear...but since there are so many ice inside, you wouldn't mind to add another two would you?" Naruto asked as he pointed his index finger at Sasuke and Neji.

"I am sorry sir. This Zoo is strictly for animals only. And if you keep behaving like one, I don't see why I shouldn't put you together with the lions." The Zookeeper growled before leaving.

"Ha! Naruto's speechless for once!" Ino exclaimed.

"No Ino, he is stunned. Not speechless." Tenten corrected.

"N-Naruto-kun, co-come on, didn't y-you just said...t-that you are thirsty?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smirked.

"Ahhh! I did didn't I? Did I?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

Almost everyone slammed their hands onto their foreheads and sighed.

* * *

"I am so thirsty!" Naruto groaned.

"What?! You just finished your 100plus!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura, don't bother. He is just a dobe." Sasuke said before grabbing Sakura' hands and walking on.

"So ermm...Neji? Where are we going next?" Tenten asked.

"Let me see." Neji said before checking the map.

"We are heading for the Hamadryas Baboons section." Neji said.

"What's a Hamadryas Baboons?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. Not sure. Only thing I know is, it is better than Naruto's monkey self in everyway." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

When the gang reached the Hamadryas Baboons section, they were thrilled. The Hamadryas Baboons looked...like some kind of wise old man.

"Whoa...nice...lets see the description." Tenten smiled before walking to the 'More About Them' board.

Tenten then read out...**(Extracted from the Zoo's web about Hamadryas Baboons)**

"In the remote parts of Ethiopia are populations that seem completely cut off from the modern world. They farm, fish and harvest everything that is needed to sustain life from Mother Earth. Independent and resilient, some of these natives have learned to survive in extremely harsh conditions, such as the Afar areas where temperatures often soar above 50 degrees Celsius. As you journey through Hamadryas Baboons - The Great Rift Valley Of Ethiopia, you will begin to appreciate the often misunderstood Ethiopia - her beautiful people, dramatic landscapes, dazzling variety of wildlife and plant life, and fascinating history."

"Wow. So...these Balloons...are actually so clever?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura smacked his head.

"At least give them some respect for being so...wise and...so...clever! They are called the Hamadryas Baboons! Not the Hamadryas Balloons for goodness sake!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah. At least these Baboons are much more clever than Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

Tenten was thrilled. These creatures...they are so smart...and independant...

"Hey. What are you doing spacing out?" A voice asked.

It was Neji of course.

"Oh, hi Neji. I was just thinking how these Baboons contributed to the Earth and we were the ones destroying it...feeling...kinda guilty..." Tenten sighed.

"I see. I must agree with you with one thing. These Baboons sure had contributed alot. But...why are they still working so hard since...we are the ones destroying it?" Neji questioned.

"Because...because..." Tenten tried to think of something but nothing came up to her mind.

"Because, they aren't giving up hope." A voice answered.

They turned and realised that it was Shikamaru who had spoken.

"Huh?" Tenten asked.

"You see...these Hamadryas Baboons...they knew that we were destroying the Earth...and yet they are still working so hard...it's simple. They aren't giving up hope. They still have hope that one day, their contributions will put into good uses." Shikamaru explained.

"I see..." Tenten smiled at the Hamadryas Baboons. They were just like her. Even though she knew that Neji won't love her...she was still so devoted to him...she isn't giving up hope...like the Hamadryas Baboons.

* * *

Phew!! Finally! I updated!

I expect more reviews than that! :D

**Anw , will update ASAP if I get reviews ! Lots and lots of them! :D**

**It is not that I want reviews to make it popular with the number of reviews, it is because, I wanna know all your feedbacks about my stories so please do not misunderstand.**

And, someone had suggested LoveTriangles, so...should we have them? Review to sa out your opinions. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO  
Pairing: Neji x Ten , Sasu x Saku  
Possible Pairing Coming Up: NaruHina, ShikaIno**

**Summary:  
**Tsunade had decided to send Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata for a Vacation. Their Destination? Singapore, The famous Lion City of course. Neji wanted to confess to Tenten about his feelings towards her...vice versa. So...will the Courage from the Lion give both Neji and Tenten what they need...for their confessions?

**A/N: **Sorry fr the REALLY LATE update . I had just graduated yesterday . :D Byee to Primary Sch and Hello to Secondary Schs . Haha . Anw , enjoy .

**Warning*: **love Triangles might be abit of unreal because it is a real challenge for me .

* * *

The four ninjas stood in front of the Hokage were surprised when the Hokage had called for them, for help.

"I believe you four know that Konoha is short of population, after the attack from the Akatsuki correct?" Tsunade asked.

The four ninjas nodded.

"So, we need to quickly produce more ninjas and citizens." Tsunade explained.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Kankuro asked.

"Easy...trigger the love between our ninjas who are all now on a Vacation." Tsunade replied.

"How to?" Temari asked.

"Be a third party and make the other party jealous and if they really love each other, they would confess to each other to stop the third party from taking away his or her love." Tsunade smiled.

"Well...and what do we get in return?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing. Because I believed that you three Sand Siblings would like to repay Naruto for saving Gaara. And Kiba, I believe you would help your teammate right?" Tsunade asked.

"Okay. Count me in. I don't wanna owe Naruto forever." Temari stated.

"If our sis is in, we are in too." Kankuro smiled and looked at Gaara who nodded.

"Well...Kiba?" Tsunade asked.

"I guess so. Should we Akamaru?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked back and nodded.

"Okay, we're in." Kiba smiled as he patted Akamaru's head.

"Good. The tickets to Singapore had been paid for you. Your expenses would also be paid. Make sure you four do a good job." Tsunade nodded her head.

"We will alright." Kiba smirked.

"Well, your flights would be in three hours. So go now and pack." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes." The rest said before poofing off.

* * *

"Com'on Neji! Can't we go to the Tigers' section first?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Neji replied.

"Tenten, what does that means?" Naruto asked.

"It means, No and Stop asking or you are just asking for trouble." Tenten replied before walking side by side with Neji.

"Aren't I right?" Tenten asked.

"Hn." Neji said again.

"Hey Tenten. Sometimes having Ice Cubes for Teammate isn't that good right?" Naruto asked.

"Ermm...sometimes, if you get to know them, they can be quite...fun to be with...actually." Tenten struggled with the words.

Neji and Sasuke smirked.

"Are you sure? I had known Teme for so long and he is still the same old teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji and Sasuke glared.

"So where are we going anyway Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Hn. Elephants of Asia." Neji replied before walking on ahead.

Tenten shrugged before followng behind, together with the rest.

* * *

"So ermm...is this it? The Elephants of Asia?" Naruto asked.

"Yes N-Naruto." Hinata stammered.

"What are they doing anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Neji-Nii-San, what are they d-doing?" Hinata asked.

"Bathing." Neji replied.

"Eww! In public?!" Naruto groaned.

Tenten and Sakura giggled.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Are you suggesting that they should shower in a public toilet and smash the whole place up with their poo and pee?" Shikamaru sighed.

Ino giggled.

Naruto blushed.

"Since they are bathing, let's go." Neji said before walking off.

"Yeah! Does that mean we are visiting the Tigers now?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No. The Lions." Neji said.

"But, but why?! The Tigers...I wanna see them!" Naruto exclaimed.

"They are not here today." Tenten comforted.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"They will be here on the second last day of our vacation." Sasuke sighed.

"What, what didn't you tell me that before?!" Naruto asked.

"Because. we are afraid of your fussing!" Tenten replied.

Naruto pouted.

"Are we going back after the Lions?" Tenten asked Neji.

"We are not going back to the Hotel yet. We are going..." Neji said as he took out his Singapore's Guide.

"We are going to the Ang Mo Kio Hub." Neji continued.

"What's an Ang Mo Kio?" Naruto asked.

"It's a name dobe." Sasuke smirked. Naruto scowled.

"Let's go." Neji said.

* * *

"Wow! Those are real Lions aren't they?!" Tenten and Sakura exclaimed.

"Did you know that the Male lion with the darkest mane is always the fiercest and always the leader of the pride?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, that Male over there has the darkest mane even though I don't know if it has any mane or not..." Naruto said as he pointed to a Lion without mane.

Sakura's right eye twitched before smackng Naruto's head.

"THAT'S A MALE?! ARE YOU BLIND?! THAT'S A FEMALE!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto laughed nervously.

"I was just testing your knowledge. Haha." Naruto smiled nervously.

Sakura's vein popped out.

"Sakura, don't." Sasuke said a in strict tone and held her hands firmly.

Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Now...shall we head over to the Ang Mo Kio hub?" Neji asked.

"Why are we going there anyway?" Tenten asked.

"Hn. They have a large number of shops and we can have a bite there." Neji stated.

"Tell why are we going shopping?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Ino's eyes which were sparkling.

"For clothes. People are staring at our attire." Neji stated.

"Let's go." Neji said.

The gang walked to the entrance and saw two Taxis waiting for customers.

"We'll see you there." Neji said and Shikaamru nodded.

Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura went into the first Taxi with Neji while the rest went into the second one with Shikamaru.

* * *

On their way...**(A/N: Currently, both taxis are on the highways*.)**

**'RING!'**

"Hello?" Shikamaru asked as he picked up his handphone. Before the vacation, each of the 8 ninjas had saved up more than enough money to buy a phone and they each had one.

"Shikamaru? This is Neji."

"Yeah?" Shikamaru asked.

"Tenten had suggested that Ino have enough shopping and fashion experiences that she should be the one who help us choose the clothings we should buy. Please help me ask Ino if she could help us."

"They must be mad." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath before turning to Ino.

"Ino, Neji had requested you whether you could help us choose the clothes we should buy." Shikamaru stated.

Ino smiled slyly.

"Tell Neji...that it would be...my pleasure." Ino smirked.

"I should I have known." Shikamaru sighed softly and told Neji, Ino's reply.

* * *

**Well, I would be updating on Tues . Promised .**

**Anw , REVIEW please :D**


	7. Issues

I** know it has been AGES since I updated my stories ! But that's because I'm at my other account and secondary school life is tough !**  
**Anyway , I'M NOT ABANDONING MY STORIES ! But I will be reposting my stories in my new account under a new PENNAME which is **: Miracul0us-x

_Yes , I'll rewrite them:D  
So, all stories in THIS account will be taken down in ONE MONTH'S TIME !_


	8. Chapter 8

I** know it has been AGES since I updated my stories ! But that's because I'm at my other account and secondary school life is tough !**  
**Anyway , I'M NOT ABANDONING MY STORIES ! But I will be reposting my stories in my new account under a new PENNAME which is **: Herw0nders-x , not Miracul0us-x !

_Yes , I'll rewrite them:D  
So, all stories in THIS account will be taken down ASAP ._


End file.
